In a home setting, a user can use a display device and a set top box to display programming received from a multiple service provider (MSO) such as a cable, telephonic, satellite provider. In order to select different programming options, a user can also use a control device such as a tablet, phone, remote control to command the set top box to perform various actions including change channels, record a program, display an electronic program guide, and the like. In some cases, the commands sent from a control device to a set top box may not be supported because the commands themselves may not be recognized by the set top box. The commands from the control device may also be ignored by the set top box because there can be a set of commands which are proprietary to the set top where the set top box only responds to authorized control devices issuing such proprietary commands.
Specifically, a set top box can implement special applications such as electronic program guide lookups, record video, and the like which are supposed to be interoperable with an authorized class of control devices. Examples of the authorized class of control devices which can work with the set top box can include control devices that are from the same manufacturer as that of the set top box, the control devices have purchased licenses to run controllable applications on the set top box, the control devices are authenticated using various security protocols, and the like. Hence, there is an issue when a user wants to use unauthorized control device with a set top box device to control the recording or playback of media received from a MSO where different commands, statuses, and events message can be transmitted back and forth between such devices.